Just Friends
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: While walking home from her date with Yami, Anzu is kidnapped by Johnny Steps, who is unable to admit his defeats. Now, Yami must find her before Johnny hurts her...or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, y'all! Azarath101 is back with another fic! Since my last full YGO fic turned out pretty good, I'm doing another one. This one will be shorter (just 3 or 4 chapters). Not sure if I will update every day this time, but I'll try for every other day. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Johnny Steps sat at the old and dingy bar nursing his umpteenth beer. Smoke hung thickly in the bar, making everything darker and muted. Behind him, two men were playing pool. The balls crashed against each other loudly, bring Johnny out of his drunken stupor. He flicked his hand, signaling to the man behind the counter he wanted another round.

With pursed lips and a skeptical look in his eye, the bartender placed another mug before Johnny. "This is it. I'm cutting you off."

Johnny frowned and brought the mug to his lips. "Yeah. You're not the only one," he muttered before taking a swallow.

The bartender moved away from Johnny and began to clean glasses at the other end of the bar. Johnny's frown grew as he thought of the dancer girl that had turned his life upside down. Her fiery azure eyes flashed at him. Her grin was full of confidence. Johnny's hand tightened on his mug. He wanted her. And bad.

Just because he had thrown the duel to that Yuugi twerp didn't mean he was ready to give up Anzu. There was something about her. She was passionate and determined, yet kind and gentle. The way her eyes twinkled and her laughter rang out when she was happy was enough to drive him mad.

Johnny slammed his nearly empty mug back down to the bar. The other patrons became silent and looked up at him.

"Did you hear about Johnny?" He heard someone whisper.

"Yeah. Beat by a girl." Another replied.

"He even tried to cheat and she still won."

"He must be loosing his touch."

Johnny's black eyes narrowed as he threw the money for his drinks on the bar. He stood quickly and his stool fell back behind him. His head swam from the alcohol.

He wasn't loosing anything. He was going reclaim his title. As soon as he claimed the girl.

Wobbling, he made his way across the bar to the front door, where a neon 'open' sign flickered on one of the windows beside the door while on the other another neon sign proclaiming the name of the bar flickered dully. His face was bathed in red and blue light.

He wasn't really sure which was to go. He had no idea where the Anzu girl lived or where she would be at this hour. However, as luck would have it, across the street he spotted a teenaged couple walking down the sidewalk towards Domino Station, close together. The boy was slightly shorter, but his wild, porcupine like hair made up for the difference. The girl with him sported an orange purse and a light pink jacket. Johnny grinned. It was Anzu and Yuugi. Without looking, he crossed the street, barely managing to make it to the other side without being run down. He allowed a large group of people to separate him from them to allow him to follow them without their noticing.

**X**

Anzu and the spirit –Yami, as they had just learned- were heading back towards Domino Station. Yami had been quiet ever since they had learned of the Battle City Tournament and she had allowed him to think over everything quietly. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. His face was emotionless and one of his hands held the Millennium Puzzle. She wondered if he was talking with Yuugi. She glanced up when they reached the place they had met at that morning. She took a breath and turned to face Yami. He seemed to shake out of himself as she stood before him, stopping him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said.

Yami frowned lightly. "I'm sorry, Anzu. I have been rather rude these past few minutes, haven't I?"

Anzu smiled kindly. "No. You've just learned a lot about yourself today. I figured you were just taking it all in."

Yami's gaze flickered down to the puzzle. "We have," he looked back up at her. "Thank you, Anzu. Without you, we most likely would not have learned what we did today."

Anzu rolled her shoulder, trying to soothe the pain of her heavy purse. "You're welcome, I guess. But, I should really be thanking you for getting me out of that date with that Johnny guy."

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't have to thank me for that, Anzu."

She was a little confused by the look in his crimson eyes. "Uh…well, I'll be seeing you." She turned to leave. Yami's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her back to face him. She was puzzled again by the look of protectiveness in his eyes.

"Do you not want me to walk you home? It's almost midnight."

Anzu stared into his penetrating eyes. She slowly shook her head. "No, Yami. It's fine. I don't live too far away and you need to get back to Yuugi's house to start working on the Battle City Tournament."

Yami's hand slowly fell away. "If you are certain…"

Anzu leaned closer to the Puzzle. "See you later, Yuugi." She told it, feeling completely ridiculous. She straightened and flashed Yami a smile. "Bye, Yami." With a small wave, she turned and began the short walk home.

"Goodbye, Anzu."

She turned her head and Yami was gone. She shivered lightly before resuming her walk home.

There was something about Yami that Anzu liked. He was brave, full of pride, intelligent and clever. She could tell that he cared very deeply for Yuugi and the rest of her friends. She was glad that he was able to give good advice to Yuugi. Though, she was concerned about Yuugi and Yami's safety. So many people seemed to want their puzzle and would do anything to take it from Yuugi.

And if something happened to Yuugi…

Anzu stopped abruptly, and hand to her mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could not image the pain if something happened to Yuugi. Or Yami, for that matter. She had always felt strongly towards Yuugi and after today, she was starting to feel something towards Yami.

She swallowed her fear and tried to focus on the happy times that she, Yuugi, and Yami had shared. She did not want to worry about loosing them now. Because if she lost faith, then the others would surely loose it too. She had to be strong for her friends.

She started walking again, her house getting ever closer. She was just two blocks away now and she could see that her parents had left the porch light on for her. She smiled at the promise of her warm, soft bed.

A gasp of shock escaped her lips when she felt something tug on her pink jacket. She yelped when she was then pulled roughly back. She stumbled backwards and slammed into someone's chest. She looked up and her fear and shock turned into anger and frustration.

"Johnny."

He smiled crookedly down at her. "Hey, Anzu." His words were slurred.

Anzu wrinkled her nose. She could smell the smoke and alcohol off of him. "Johnny, you should go home." She struggled against his hold on her jacket. She was surprised when his grip tightened.

"It's so lonely there, doll face. Why don't you come back with me and be my friend?" He grinned drunkenly.

"Look, Johnny. I beat you at DDR. And you forfeited to Ya-Yuugi at Duel Monsters. I thought we had settled this." She began to roll her shoulders, working her jacket and purse down.

He grabbed her jacket tighter. "I want you to be my friend, Anzu."

Anzu narrowed her azure eyes. Johnny was too drunk to notice that she had worked her jacket and purse down to the creases of her elbows. "Sorry, Johnny. I don't want to be friends." She slammed her sandal heel down hard on Johnny's moccasin boot covered foot. He cried out and pain as she launched out of her jacket, her purse falling to the sidewalk.

She dashed towards her house, praying her parents left the door unlocked because her key was in her purse. She cried out when her foot landed wrong and her heel was caught in a crevice of the sidewalk. She slammed down on the unforgiving cement. Her felt her thin socks tear at the knees as her knees and palms scrapped the rough ground. Tears burned in her eyes as she felt her ankle throb.

Those same tears of pain escaped her eyes when Johnny grabbed her hair and pulled her back up. His expression was an odd mixture of a sneer and drunken grin. "I like it when you cry out in pain."

Anzu sobbed out against her will, her chest heaving. "Johnny…let me go." She begged.

He slammed her against a brick wall lining one side of the sidewalk. Anzu's head cracked against it sickeningly and she slid down it, her vision going blurry. Blood began to appear on her hair line.

Johnny kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hair roughly again. The smell of alcohol making Anzu's head swim more as her eyes slowly closed. "Not so confident now with out porcupine boy, are you?"

Darkness overtook Anzu as she whispered one last word, "Yami…"

Johnny picked her up and threw her roughly over his shoulder. Glad that she lived in such a small neighborhood that no one was out or awake at this hour, he smugly walked down the street with his prize.

**X**

Yami was nearing the game shop. Today had been extremely taxing mentally. He already knew that his name was Yami and that his past was in Ancient Egypt, but the rest had been startling news to him. He had saved the world from a great darkness in his previous life? And now he and Yuugi were destined to do it again. Starting with this Battle City Tournament that Kaiba was holding.

_**'Well, we won Duelist Kingdom. With the support of our friends, we can win this one.' **_Yuugi whispered.

Yami frowned. _'True, but I'm not completely sure that it will be enough this time. We have to be at our strongest. More than just the Dark Magician is at stake.'_

Yuugi nodded from his mind room. _**'Yeah. Anyway, it was a good thing I set you up with Anzu today. Otherwise, we might not have learned any of this 'till later. By then, it might have been too late.'**_

Yami's frown grew. _"We're just friends," _Anzu had told Mai. He didn't know why that disheartened him so much. He barely knew Anzu beside what Yuugi had told him about her and what he had learned today.

_**'Anzu was probably just embarrassed, Spirit.' **_Yuugi encouraged.

Yami rolled his eyes. _'It doesn't matter, Yuugi. I have to focus on the tournament. We both do.'_

Yami knew that Yuugi had feelings for Anzu. That was another reason that he didn't need to even try getting close to Anzu. He was there to help Yuugi and if later Yuugi wanted help winning Anzu's heart, he would help him.

Yami and Yuugi both raised a brow at seeing the lights on downstairs in the game shop. It was after midnight and the shop had closed hours ago.

_**'Something's wrong.' **_

The spirit nodded. He could sense that something was wrong. He rushed to the door and pushed it open, the bell announcing his arrival. Grandpa was behind the counter in his pajamas, the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. He glanced up when he heard Yami.

"Oh! He just got back. I'll ask him and call you back. If you find out anything before my call please call…Okay. Goodnight, Mazaki-san."

Yuugi's heart began to pound and Yami placed his hand over his chest, feeling the pain of it. Yuugi's nervousness was his as well. As Grandpa hung up the phone, Yami went to the counter, his shoulders tense.

"Is something wrong?"

Grandpa frowned. "Anzu's not with you, is she?"

_**'Anzu!' **_Yuugi's anxiety almost forced him into control of the body. Yami fought him back.

_'Calm down, Yuugi.' _Yami whispered to him before focusing on Grandpa. "No. We parted ways at Domino Station. She was headed home. Why?"

Grandpa grimaced; worry seeping into his aged eyes. "Well, I just got off the phone with the Mazakis. Anzu hasn't come home yet and she's not answering her cellphone. They were wondering if she was with you still."

Yuugi chewed his lip. _**'We have to go find her.'**_

"What about Jonouchi or Honda?" Yami asked.

Grandpa shrugged. "She was calling them next."

As Yami opened his mouth, the phone rang again. Grandpa held up a hand to silence him as he picked it up. "Yes?...No. He said that she was heading home from Domino Station. What about the other two?...Really? Have you called the police yet?..."

While Grandpa was talking, Yami centered into himself to speak with Yuugi. They stood in the hallway between their mind rooms.

_'I should have walked her home.' _Guilt flooded through Yami like a tidal wave.

Yuugi nodded sadly. _**'We should have. If anything happens to her, it's my fault. I was the one that talked her into coming.'**_

Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. _'Yuugi…do not blame yourself.'_

Yuugi shrugged his hand away. _**'But it is my fault Anzu is missing! I should have taken over and walked her home even though she said she wanted to go home alone! She was trying to be helpful to us! And…and…' **_Yuugi trailed off as thick tears dripped from his eyes and fell to the ground.

Yami placed a hand under their body's eye and felt wetness. He pulled his hand away and tears moistened his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, feeling the unfamiliar salty water. It was the first time he had cried in over three thousand years…and they weren't even his own tears.

A startled gasp from Grandpa pulled Yami and Yuugi from their thoughts and caused them to zero in on him. Grandpa clutched the phone tighter. "He what?" There was a pause and Yami could hear Anzu's mother's sobs from the other side of the line. "We're coming over." Grandpa said and hanging up quickly.

Yami moved closer to the counter, mentally preparing both he and Yuugi for bad news. Grandpa looked up at them with panic filled eyes. "Before Mazaki-san called me back, Mazaki-sama went out and began looking down the streets…" He trailed off and looked down.

Yami gripped the edge of the counter. "What? Tell me!" He demanded harshly.

He looked back up slowly, clearly dreading having to tell his grandson the next part. "A few minutes ago, he found her purse and jacket on the sidewalk about two blocks from their house. Her jacket was wrinkled and had a grimy hand print on the back of it. Not too far away from the jacket and purse, he found a small blood smear on one of the neighbor's brick fences."

Yami turned on his heel and ran from the counter, ignoring Grandpa's shouts to wait. Once he pushed the door out of his way, he took of sprinting towards Anzu's house.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was able to update today. I'm kinda kicking myself because I worked on it longer than I intented. Oh, well. I own nothing. And, of course, thanks for all the reviews. It's nice to be welcomed into a community with open arms!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**'Spirit! We have to hurry!' **_Yuugi cried out from his mind room.

Yami growled in frustration. _'I know that, Yuugi!' _He replied as he turned a corner.

He sped up when he saw the flashing police lights in the distance. A small crowd had gathered and yellow police tape was marking off the area. News vans lined the streets. Yuugi whimpered.

Yami forced and pushed his way through the throng of bystanders, making his way to the roped off area. He ignored the cries of protest and pain. Once he made it to the front, he attempted to lift the tape and go to the Mazakis' side, when a beefy police officer shoved him back. Yami narrowed his eyes at him dangerously.

"Sorry, kid. You have to stay on this side. This is a crime scene." Yami could tell that he enjoyed belittling people with his authority.

"I'm Anzu's friend." Yami said. Surely that would grant him access.

"Yeah, sure." The officer grumbled.

'_**Call over to the Mazakis!' **_Yuugi suggested.

Before he could, Anzu's mother glanced over and her emerald eyes widened. "Yuugi!" She cried, rushing towards him and fighting back her tears. Yami smirked up at the officer as Mazaki-san lifted the tape and pulled him to her, enjoying his small victory before becoming serious.

"Mazaki-san, have you learned anything?" He asked.

She chocked on her tears before shaking her head. "No."

Yami looked around her and spotted where Anzu's purse and jacket lay on the ground, surrounded by police markers. Yami went towards them and kneeled, staring down at them. "Are these safe to touch?" He asked a nearby officer.

He shrugged. "Guess so. We already took pictures and went through everything. And the big guys are more interested in the blood."

Yami nodded before turning back to the articles. He reached out and grabbed her jacket. Touching it made him remember when she had tossed it to him before she challenged Johnny Steps to DDR. His heart shuddered. Yami brought it towards his face and inhaled it gently, searching for any type of clue. He could smell the barest traces of smoke and alcohol mixed in with Anzu's sweet scent of raspberries and flowers.

'_Anzu doesn't use illegal substances, does she?' _He asked Yuugi to confirm.

'_**Never! She would never abuse her body that way. And besides, she couldn't anyway because of drug tests at where she practices dance.' **_

Yami nodded and moved the jacket away from his face to better see the dirty hand print smeared on the back. It was clear that she had been grabbed and, judging by the heavy wrinkles, she had forced herself out of the jacket. The print was too light and smeared to make out what kind of hand the attacker had and he didn't want to contaminate it any more, so he placed it back on the ground. He glanced at her purse. He didn't really want to go through it, but he wondered if anything had been taken. To protect Anzu from embarrassment, he locked a complaining Yuugi into his mind room, before he opened it.

All he found was her wallet –which appeared to have all its money and contents-, cellphone, some make up, a tampon –which caused even the Pharaoh to blush as his hand brushed against the wrapper-, and other normal odds and ends. It didn't help much. He allowed Yuugi out of the mind room, which caused him to grumble about being locked away.

Yami stood and went to where Anzu's father was nervously watching a small team of forensic specialists examine and swipe at the blood smear. Yami felt rage at seeing what he knew was Anzu's precious life giving blood. His hands fisted as the Eye of Sennen glowed on his forehead lightly. He could not believe that someone had dared harm the girl that he- that Yuugi loved. Yami's eyes widened slightly at his mental slip up. The Eye of Sennen faded from his head as he turned to look up at Anzu's father.

"I'm sorry, sir. I should have walked her home even though she said she did not want me too." If he had just been more firm, Anzu would be safe in her room, not captured somewhere, hurt.

The man with Anzu's eyes patted Yami's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Yuugi. We'll find her." He looked at Yami as if he were inspecting him. "You know, Anzu adores you. She never stops talking about you."

Yami blushed. "We're just friends," he told him, reusing Anzu's own words form earlier that night.

One of the forensic team members that was kneeling on the sidewalk behind the group examining the blood called out, breaking the moment. Everyone tensed and turned to him, waiting to see or hear what he found. He held up a small piece of black fabric with a pair of large tweezers.

"Found a piece of clothing."

Anzu's parents rushed to him, wanting to be near even the tiniest piece of their daughter. Anzu's mother cried out, "It's a piece of her stockings!"

Yami felt a pressure in his stomach and chest ease up to some extent. If it had been a piece of her shorts or top, then it was possible that she had been hurt far worse than he could ever alleviate.

'_**Yami, we have to find her!' **_Yuugi shouted.

'_Yuugi, in order for me to find her faster, we would have to go to the Shadow Realm and search for her soul. However, doing so might cause a danger to you or Anzu.'_

'_**I will endure any amount of pain, Spirit! Just hurry!' **_

Yami could sense that Yuugi was telling the truth. They both could remember very clearly what happened the last time they had been to the Shadow Realm. Yami did not wish to endanger Yuugi or Anzu, but he knew that he had to if he was to find her. It was a necessary evil.

He calmly went to Anzu's mother and tapped her on the turned to him, sniffling. "Mazaki-san, I'm going to look for Anzu on foot. If my grandpa comes please tell him that for me."

She nodded weakly and dabbed at her red, tired eyes. "Okay." As Yami turned to leave, she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked back her. "Yuugi…I don't know why, but I feel as though you are the only who can find Anzu. Please, bring my little girl back to me."

Yami's eyes narrowed seriously. "I won't stop until I find her, Mazaki-san."

She nodded tersely, her eyes beginning to brighten with hope as her hand fell away from his leather clad shoulder. Yami turned away from her and began running away from the activity to find a quiet, dark place that he could cross over without being seen or noticed.

**X**

The sounds of loud party music seeped into Anzu's muddled head, causing it to throb nauseatingly. Her eyes slowly blinked open and a nicely furnished room swam around her. She felt dirty and several parts of her body ached. Her short bangs hung in her eyes and she could see that her right side bangs were covered in dried, crusted blood.

Beneath her, she could feel the softness of silk sheets. Knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one she knew slept with silk sheets, she sat up quickly, causing the room to spin faster. She felt bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed it back, wincing.

As the sickness faded, she took in her surroundings. First she noticed that she was sitting on a coffee colored king sized, four poster bed with ruby silk sheets and pillows. The room was painted in a lighter hue of red than the sheets and the rest furniture matched the bed's color and design. There was not anything to give away who the room belonged to. It was like a fancy hotel room.

As the music changed to a familiar song, she gasped as her memory returned to her. The song playing was the one that she had beat Johnny at during her date with Yami. And after her date with Yami, Johnny had attacked and kidnapped her.

She had to get out of there.

Anzu crawled to the edge of the bed and threw her legs off before standing. She winced as her ankle pulsed painfully. Sitting back down, she peeled off her broken sandal, feeling an instance relief. She then took the other off. Standing again, this time leaning more on her good side, she rushed to the door. She turned it and felt her heart sink when the smooth brass knob was discovered to be locked. Not caring if anyone heard, she began to rattle the knob. She soon gave up on that began to pound on the door.

"Johnny! Let me out!"

She smiled in victory when the music shut off and she heard footsteps from what she figured was the hallway. They stopped outside her room.

"Johnny ain't feeling too cool right now, girl. But, when he does, he wants a chance to dance with you again, ya dig? So just shut up and sit tight 'till he gets ready for ya." An unfamiliar voice called to her through the door.

Anzu paled and began to grow cold. She could imagine just what kind of 'dancing' Johnny wanted to do and she did not want to 'practice' that particular dance with him. She was saving herself for Yuugi- for marriage. She banged on the door with her fists one last time.

"When Yami gets here you'll be sorry!" She screamed as footsteps retreated down the hallway. The music turned back on.

Angry and annoyed, she huffed and sat down, her back against the door. She cupped her cheeks in her injured hands. She needed to find someway out of there before Johnny got 'ready for her.' She figured he had a hangover and she had no idea how long it took to get over one, as she had never had one. She glanced around the room and growled in frustration. No windows. Hopefully, Yami or someone would find her. And soon.

**X**

Yami found an alley about a mile from all the commotion that he could use to cross to the Shadow Realm in without being noticed. He drew in a deep breath and held the puzzle as it began to glow brightly. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he stood in a purple and black swirling vortex that seemed to stretch on forever.

With Yuugi's help, Yami focused all of his left over energy on Anzu. Together, they visualized her. Her soft chestnut hair, her bottomless sapphire eyes, her soft, clear skin, her breathtaking smile.

Soon, they could feel her presence. Yami's eyes widened as she materialized before him. She on the dark ground, her legs crossed and her head in her hands. Her shoes were missing and her socks were ripped and torn, revealing her scraped and bloody knees. Bruises covered her slender, pale arms. And Yami could see a nasty bruise forming around a gash on her forehead, which was already covered in crusted, dried blood.

Yuugi very much wanted to take over and go to her, but he knew he couldn't. Yami knelt before her instead. "Anzu."

With a start, she jerked her head up, recognizing the deep, sensual voice. Her eyes widened with happiness. "Yami!" She exclaimed, lunging forward with the intent of hugging him.

Though he knew she would pass through him, Yami still opened his arms, wanting to hold her and know for a fact that she was safe and only a little beat up. Anzu cried out in sadness and shock when she phased through Yami. Quickly she sat up. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she reached out her hand and tried to place it on the side of his face. Her hand passed through his cheek and a tear slipped from her eye. She pulled it back slightly and allowed it to hover beside his cheek.

She swallowed thickly. "Am I…dead?" She whispered brokenly.

Yami shook his head. "No, Anzu. We're in the Shadow Realm. It was the only way to find you. Can you tell me where you are?"

Anzu didn't know much about the Shadow Realm as she had only been there once. And the other time she had heard of it had been when Yuugi and Yami had dueled Pegasus. Pushing those thoughts aside, she answered Yami's question.

"I'm not sure. Johnny has me. I think it might be his house. I think he's passed out drunk. But, I can't get out and there's someone guarding me."

Yami's eyes narrowed. He should have known. "I'll start with Johnny's house."

Anzu's face relaxed in relief for a moment before tensing again with fear. "And, Yami?"

Yami felt apprehension at Anzu's horror. "Anzu?"

She swallowed again. "Please hurry. I…I think he wants to rape me." She whispered, her eyes wide with terror and tears pooling at their corners.

Uncontrollable rage filled Yami and the Eye of Sennen glowed on his forehead. "If he wishes to continue living, he would refrain from laying another finger on you." Yami growled.

Anzu moved closer to him, wanting to touch him so bad that it hurt her. She vaguely understood that it was her soul that was there and not her physical body. So what did it mean that she wanted nothing more than for Yami to hold and kiss her? To tell her that everything would be okay. She blushed lightly. Was this…love?

She opened her mouth to speak when she felt something slam into her physical body. The weirdness of it mixed with the pain, was enough to pull her out of the Shadow Realm and slam her back into her body.

Yami grabbed for her as she vanished, crying out, "Anzu!"

**X**

Anzu opened her eyes and found herself sprawled out on the floor. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. Johnny loomed in the doorway. She gulped when she saw the predatory gleam in his glazed eyes.

* * *

><p>Who noticed the YGOTAS reference? Lol. Review, please!<p>

~Azarath101


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy yesterday and had one of those days today. It's short, but I hope it's okay. Anyway, I own nothing. And, of course, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Johnny stepped into the room. Anzu crawled rapidly away him, pushing with her sock covered feet and clawing with her fingers. Tears sprang back into her eyes when she felt his fingers clench around her swollen ankle. She screamed, clawing harder with her fingers, as he dragged her back to him. He flipped her onto her back and straddled her waist. She began to struggle, scream, slap, punch, kick, anything to get him off. He grabbed her wrists in one of his big, slender hands and held them over her head, leaning closer to her face. Anzu chocked on the smell of alcohol still on his breath.

"Not so confident now without your boyfriend." He slurred.

Anzu struggled again. "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! Now get off me!" His reminder of Yami allowed her thoughts to clear to an extent. She just had to keep Johnny preoccupied until he got there.

Johnny's free hand went to her waist where her yellow tube top and pink shorts didn't cover her stomach. Her skin crawled at feeling Johnny's hand on her bare flesh. The only hand she would ever want to touch her that way was Yami's…

"If he's not your boyfriend, then he won't mind if I take you for a twirl."

Her azure eyes narrowed and she collected saliva into her mouth. She pursed her lips and then spit onto his face. Johnny growled, but he at least removed his hand to wipe the spit away.

Johnny then smacked Anzu's cheek with the hand covered in her spit. Anzu's face turned and smacked into the floor. She was fleetingly glad that it was carpet. Johnny then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face back to his. She whimpered in pain.

"Don't do that again."

Anzu breathed heavily and narrowed her eyes up at him. "You better pray that Yami isn't the one that finds you." She whispered severely.

Johnny's mind was too unfocused on anything but Anzu to realize that he didn't know who she was talking about. He chuckled, his fingers tightening around her silky hair. "You're so pretty when you're mad."

Then he forced his wet lips over hers. Anzu screamed against his roughly moving lips and tried to move free. However, his hand kept her still. He forced her lips open and shoved his tongue in. Anzu felt his slimy tongue try to provoke her own. Getting an idea, she bit down on his tongue as hard as she could. Johnny howled and reared back.

Anzu's joy was short lived, though. She shrank into herself when she saw rage fill his eyes. She gasped and choked when both of his hands encircled her slender throat. Her eyes widened and her hands went to his, clawing and prying.

His hands slowly tightened and Anzu's head began to grow dizzy and her vision blurry. She was loosing oxygen. Her lungs burned and screamed. Her eyes slowly closed. She heard a loud crash and the music screech to a stop.

"_Anzu!_"

Using the last of her breath, she whisperingly choked, "Y-Yami…"

**X**

Yami growled as he clutching the nothingness left behind by Anzu. He had to get to her soon and he had no idea where to start. He didn't know where Johnny was.

His puzzle glowed and the vortex of the Shadow Realm began to fade as Yami appeared once more in the alleyway. He began walking.

_'Yuugi. Do you have any idea where Johnny is?'_

_**'No, Spirit. Maybe we could find a phone book and look up his address?'**_

Yami nodded and began rushing towards Main Street, where he knew a phone booth was. A few minutes later, Yami was opening and entering the red booth. He grabbed the book and flipped through it, searching for Johnny's address. As Domino City was home to several celebrities, there was a celebrity section in which he found Johnny's address.

Yuugi snorted. _**'The guy gets good at DDR and they make him a celebrity?'**_

_'He won't be a celebrity when I'm through with him.'_

Yami placed two quarters into the phone and dialed Jonouchi's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice was stressed.

"Jonouchi. I know where Anzu is." Yami got straight to the point.

He heard Jonouchi's excited gasp. "Is she okay, Yuug? Where is she?"

Yami told him the address. "I don't know how to get in contact with the Mazakis. Tell them. I'm going to get her."

"Awright, Yuug! Honda and I'll tell the Mazakis!"

Yami nodded to himself. "Thanks, Jonouchi." He began to hang up when Jonouchi's voice stopped him.

"Be careful, Yuug. And…bring her home, awright?"

Yami's hand tightened around the phone. "I will, Jonouchi." With that, he hung up the phone. He exited the booth and began running towards Johnny's home.

Johnny lived in one of those nice, rich neighborhoods. All of the houses were vast and stately. Yami easily found Johnny's address. And a black, iron gate loomed before Yami, separating him from the brick mansion, from Anzu. Annoyed by it, Yami shot his arm out, his fingers spread wide, and the gate shot open. He rushed up the winding drive. Different colored lights flashed in the windows and he could hear loud music. Several cars were parked in the big driveway.

_**'It's like a party.' **_

_'It's about to be crashed.' _Yami replied as he rushed towards the door. And using the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami caused the door to fly off its hinges and crashed somewhere in the house. The music squealed to a stop; apparently the door had destroyed the speakers. Yami entered the house, his eyes quickly adjusting to the flashing lights.

"Anzu!" He yelled.

A few people stood scattered around the club like front room. Two bouncer like men approached Yami. Yami's hands fisted and he tensed.

"Where's the girl?" He demanded.

"This is a private party." The first one said.

Yami growled. "Where is she?"

_"Yami…" _

Yami pulsed, his crimson eyes wide. He had faintly heard Anzu's voice. The men began to close in on him. The Eye of Sennen glowed from Yami's head.

"I have no time for the likes of you two. _Mind Crush!_"

The other people in the room screamed and ran out the destroyed front door as they dropped to the ground. Yami rushed around the two thugs and up the spiral stair case, his boot heels clicking loudly.

_**'Yami, I know we have to save Anzu, but did you have to Mind Crush those guys?'**_

Yami growled in frustration. _'Yuugi. I did not send them to the Shadow Realm. I merely sent their dark hearts there.'_

Yuugi relaxed at that. Yami stood on the second floor. His eyes locked on an open door down the hallway. He could hear movements inside. He rushed to it. When he entered the room, uncontrollable rage filled both him and Yuugi.

Johnny straddled Anzu's waist, working on the closer to her belt. Anzu's eyes were closed and the wound on her forehead was bleeding, her brow and lid painted crimson red, her hair sticking to her skin. A purple bruise caressed her cheek. Yami couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Get off of her, you snake."

Johnny whirled around, his eyes widened before narrowing. "Porcupine boy."

Yami stepped closer. "I won't tell you again."

Johnny grinned. "You're just jealous 'cause I got to her first."

Yami's chest tightened and he growled. His eyes darkened. "You snake."

"Did I touch a nerve? You can have her back. When I'm through playing with her." He grinned.

"You want to play games! Fine! We'll play a game!" Yami screamed, reaching for his deck holder. "Pull out your deck," he demanded.

It took Johnny a few tries to take his deck out of his pocket. He held it up to show Yami.

"Draw a card. The weakest card looses and the loser faces a penalty game." Yami told him.

Johnny looked down at his deck. Figuring that his strongest monsters would be towards the middle, he drew the middle card and held it out to Yami. It was the Harpie Lady Sisters.

"Ha! They have an ATK of 1950! Beat that!"

Yami stared down at his deck. He closed his eyes and cut it. He placed his index and middle fingers on the top card. Yuugi reached out his hand too, placing it over Yami's. Together they drew the card. Glancing at it, Yami smirked and Yuugi cheered happily. He held it out.

"The Dark Magician!" He called.

Johnny dropped his deck, the cards fluttering to the floor. He frowned. "So?"

Yami smirked, his puzzle glowing. "So now you face a penalty game. Dark Magician, come forth!"

Johnny yelled in shock as the Dark Magician materialized in the room. He backed up against the wall, sweat beading on his forehead. The Dark Magician pointed his magical staff at Johnny.

"Dark Magician! Use Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark energy swirled around the Dark Magician and his staff. The room flashed in inverted colors as Johnny cried out and fell to his knees. The room returned to normal and Johnny fell the rest of the way to the floor, unconscious. The Dark Magician turned to face Yami.

"Thank you." Yami nodded to his ultimate creature.

The Dark Magician faded away. Yami quickly turned and knelt beside Anzu. He placed his arm under her shoulders and lifted her up slightly, her head rolling to rest on his chest. He shook her gently.

"Anzu?" He called lightly.

He could faintly hear sirens screaming down the road. Yami shook her again.

"Anzu, open your eyes."

She remained quiet and unmoving. Yuugi's spirit self materialized on Anzu's other side, tears pooling in his violet eyes.

_**'Anzu!'**_

Yami felt tears prick in his own eyes. He wasn't sure if they were Yuugi's or actually his. Yami's head fell, his spikes drooping. He buried his face in her soft hair, fighting back his tears. And he was certain that they were his own.

"Anzu…I thought I heard your voice before. Was I too late? I'm so very sorry, my precious Anzu-chan."

His eyes betrayed him and allowed two tears to drop from closed eyes, wetting Anzu's hair. Yuugi's tears began to fall in response to Yami's. Yuugi reached out his soul hand, wanting to touch Anzu's shoulder. He let it hover over it as he sobbed.

The sirens began to grow louder as Yami heard several cars pull into the driveway. Yami clutched Anzu tighter to his chest.

"Anzu!" He cried, despair and outrage mixing together.

* * *

><p>Just one or two chapters to go! Sorry the game was so unoriginal. Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Anzu felt a wave of cold. Unbearable cold. As if she was standing outside in her summer pajamas in the middle of a blizzard. Then, just like that, it was gone. She felt nothing. She couldn't even feel her body. She couldn't open her eyes.

Then, she was being lifted up. Feeling slowly returned to her, and she felt her head roll until it hit something both hard and soft. She smelt a familiar scent. Tremors rocked through her, pulling her away from the calming scent of lavendery musk.

_"Anzu?" _A familiar voice called out to her.

Yuugi? No…it wasn't Yuugi.

_"Anzu, open your eyes." _The voice begged of her.

She was confused. She had never heard that voice sound so desperate before. It always sounded confident. She loved hearing his voice. It made her weak in the knees and made butterflies swarm to her stomach.

She felt the warmth envelope her more. She felt so peaceful. She never wanted to leave.

_"Anzu…I thought I heard your voice before. Was I too late? I'm so very sorry, my precious Anzu-chan."_

Something warm and wet hit her head. What was it? Something was wrong about feeling wetness coming from that voice. A voice that had just called her '_his _precious Anzu.' Who did she belong to? A name slowly came to her. She knew who she wanted to belong to…

_"Anzu!"_

The despair and outrage coming from that cry sent shivers down her spine. Other feelings began to come back to her…

She could feel that she was being held by someone. She could feel the cool, smoothness of leather. The wet spot on her head was growing. She nuzzled her head against what she assumed was the voice's chest.

"Y…Yami…" She whispered.

She heard a startled gasp and the warmness pull away from her. She slowly blinked open her eyes and stared up in two wet, crimson orbs. She smiled faintly.

"Hey…"

Yami smiled crookedly, relief evident on his features. "Hello, Anzu." He whispered back.

Anzu glanced around with her eyes. "Where's…Where's Johnny?" She shivered and moved closer to Yami, her arm instinctively snaking around his waist, pulling him closer.

Yami pulled her closer to him as well. "He won't hurt you ever again, Anzu."

She looked up into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She didn't care to know why Johnny would never hurt her again, and, quite frankly, she didn't care.

Yami looked over his shoulder and quickly turned back to her. "Can you stand?"

Anzu glanced down at her body. Her belt buckle was undone and she could see more scratches than the last time she had examined herself. She couldn't feel her ankle anymore. She wondered if that was bad. Blushing, she looked back up at her hero.

"I…don't think so. I hurt my ankle."

Yami nodded and slipped his other arm under her knees. Standing, he scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His puzzle rested on her stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you today." She mumbled, leaning her head into his chest.

Yami began to carry her out of the room. "You're never a burden, Anzu." He whispered.

Anzu blushed and glanced down. She noticed again how her belt was undone. She paled. "Yami…Johnny didn't touch me, did he?"

Yami pulled her closer to his chest. "I don't know Anzu. However, I swear that I will find out. A doctor should be able to tell."

Anzu felt tears prick in her eyes. "I hope he didn't, because he already took one precious thing from me." She whispered quietly, hoping that Yami wasn't paying attention to her completely.

Yami stopped before continuing towards the staircase. He examined her curiously. "What did he take?"

Anzu's throat tightened as she tilted her head back to look into his mesmerizing eyes. "He took my first kiss from me…" She blushed and buried her face back into his chest. "I know it might sound silly, but that's really special to a girl. And he took it from me."

"It is not silly, Anzu. It's your body and you have a right to share it with who you want, when you want."

Anzu looked back up at him, surprised that a three thousand year old spirit would understand her. Especially considering that he had been a Pharaoh and had most likely had had several wives.

Embarrassed, they both looked away from each other and Yami continued to carry her down the stairs. Anzu peered at the Millennium Puzzle. Maybe she had been wrong about it. It was true that it was always placing Yuugi and Yami in danger, but it was what allowed Yami to save her from danger this time. Perhaps it wasn't all bad…

When they reached the main floor, Anzu noticed how it looked like a club. This must have been where the music had been coming from. Two men were being handcuffed and told their rights by the door. For the first time, she noticed the screaming sirens outside.

As Yami stepped off the last step, the four people by the door glanced up. The two being hand cuffed had blank looks on their faces, while the police officers looked relieved.

"Hey! The girl's here!" One of them shouted out the door.

As they lead away the two men, two more officers came in followed by two E.M.T.s wheeling in a stretcher. Yami went to them and attempted to place Anzu on the stretcher. She clutched him tighter and refused to let go. He looked down at her, puzzled.

"Anzu, you have to let go."

She returned his stare, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. "Please, Yami, don't leave me." She quietly begged.

Yami's eyes widened slightly before returning to normal size. He nodded. "I'll stay with you, Anzu, but you have to allow them to examine you."

She nodded and turned to face the E.M.T.s. Understanding that she was in shock, one of them wheeled the stretcher back out while the other began to manually check her pulse and vital signs as he and Yami followed after the first. One of the officers stopped him. He turned to look back at him.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

Yami nodded towards the stairs. "Your fiend is upstairs. I caught him trying to rape her. Anything else will have to wait, officers."

He began to argue when the E.M.T. stopped him. "I need to get this girl to the hospital and she won't let him go. You'll just have to wait."

The E.M.T. lead Yami out of the house while the annoyed officer and his aibou went up the stairs to find an unconscious Johnny.

Outside, Anza's parents ran to them. Anzu smiled up at her parents, more tears falling at seeing her mother crying in happiness.

"Momma. Dad." She whispered.

"Anzu!" Her mother brushed her crusty bangs out of her face. "I'm so happy you're okay."

Her father pulled her mother to his side. "We need to have her checked. Then we'll know if she's okay or not." Her mother nodded and allowed Yami to continue to the waiting ambulance.

"Yuugi!" She called. Yami stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Mazaki-san smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Yami nodded back to her and continued carrying Anzu to the ambulance where she finally allowed him to place her on to the stretcher and then be loaded on. He jumped in after her, an E.M.T. closing the doors behind him while another one began to hook Anzu up to monitors.

Yami waited until the E.M.T. was finished and went to the front of the ambulance to sit on the edge of the stretcher. He took Anzu's hand, his thumb rubbing circles on it as the ambulance lurched forward. Anzu pushed herself up by her elbows, ignoring the pulls of the monitor wires. Yami frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down, a look of disagreement on his face. Anzu twisted her hand so that she could intertwine their fingers together.

Yami stared down into her eyes as she stared up into his. He was leaned over her, so close to her face. A blush colored her face. It would be so easy for her to just reach up and press her lips to his. His puzzle pressed lightly into her stomach and her blush faded away.

It wouldn't be right to kiss him. He was in Yuugi's body and that would be wrong to do that to Yuugi. She moved her free hand to his chest, lightly pushing him away. Yami obeyed like she knew he would. They continued to hold hands.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" He whispered huskily.

She glanced away with her eyes. "Yami. Thank you for saving me –again-, but we can't do this."

His face became a blank mask. "Continue doing what, exactly?"

She glanced back up at him. "We're just friends, Yami. That's all we can ever be. You have to learn about your past and save the world. I…this…doesn't fit in with that."

Yami narrowed his eyes. She was voicing qualms that he too had been thinking. If she did either did not return his budding feelings or did not desire too, then he would respect her wishes. "And that is all we will ever be, Anzu-chan."

Anzu felt a shudder rock through her. She wanted to take the leap and be more than friends, but she could never do that. It would be wrong to Yuugi, first of all. And then the spirit had two great missions before him that he had to fulfill.

The ambulance screeched to a stop and Yami moved away from Anzu as the E.M.T.s began to unload her. Their eyes were locked onto the others as their hands were slowly pulled away from each others. Simultaneously, their arms dropped to their sides.

Anzu was then wheeled away to an examination room. As Yami jumped down from the back of the ambulance, Jonouchi and Honda ran to his side, immediately asking about Anzu.

"I believe that she will physically be fine." He answered them monotonously.

Jonouchi raised a brow. "Physically? What 'bout mentally, Yuugi?"

Yami's eyes became dull as he looked away from his friends and towards the glass doors that separated them from the inside of the hospital. "She went through a lot tonight, Jonouchi. It will take time to repair from that."

No longer wishing to be in control of the body, Yami allowed Yuugi to take control again, the puzzle glowing and Yuugi's blonde fringe falling back into place. Yuugi blinked his violet eyes and looked up at his friends.

"Come on, guys. Let's go see what the doctor says!"

The other two nodded and rushed after their shorter friend.

* * *

><p>Hm...I sure use alot of police officers and E.M.T.s in my YGO fics...I guess that comes from wanting to go into the medical field. I'll have to work on not doing that in my next fic. Review please!<p>

~Azarath101


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. The final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Reviewers like you are the reason we writers keep doing what we do! Thanks, so much. Especially SweetComplications and BlackRoseDragonCK. And ofcourse, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Two in the morning had passed and Yuugi, Jonouchi, and Honda were still sitting in uncomfortable white, plastic chairs in the waiting room. Anzu's parents had been called back into her room over half an hour ago and other than the doctor asking for her parents that was all Anzu's friends had heard from him. Jonouchi huffed and stood abruptly.

"I can't stand dis waitin' no more! I'm goin' to get somethin' to eat." He grumbled, walking towards the vending machines.

Honda stood and followed after him. Yuugi crossed his arms, folded his legs and leaned back in his seat. He rolled his neck and sighed in bliss when he felt his joints crack. The waiting was starting to get to him too, but he feared that if he got up or left, something would happen. And both he and the spirit wanted to stay close to Anzu.

_**'Don't worry, aibou. We surely got to her before Johnny did any permanent harm to her.' **_Yami whispered.

Yuugi chewed his lip nervously. _'I know that…but what you said about her mental state. And the way she acted towards you on the ride over here.'_

_**'Anzu knows that we're here with her. She will recover and be her old self again soon.' **_Yami began to fade away back into the chambers of the puzzle.

Yuugi tried to reach out for Yami and stop him, but Yami blocked him out. Yami wanted to be alone. After a few failed attempts, Yuugi gave up and began to count ceiling tiles to distract himself.

Yami wandered about the massive caverns of the Millennium Puzzle. He wished that he knew more about his past so that he could focus on something besides Anzu. He too was being driven mad by worry for her, but he could not let Yuugi aware of that. He was there to protect Yuugi and causing him unnecessary worry was not a part of that.

As Yami passed a door no different than any of the others in his domain, he paused. He turned and glanced at it, as if seeing it for the first time. Something within the room was calling out to him. He pushed aside the ancient stone door and stepped inside. The room was mostly dark; the light from the corridor did not break much of the darkness.

The wise spirit ghosted about the room, his hand trailing upon the carvings etched deeply into the rock walls. He had never been in this room before. Something that was not surprising considering the number of rooms.

A splash of color on the wall across from him caught his eye. He slowly went to it and the closer he moved towards it, more light filled the room. His crimson eyes widened at the painting of the beautiful Egyptian woman before him. Maroon eyes that seemed to stare straight through his soul caught his attention. His eyes then moved out to the pale face and then to the short reddish brown hair that fell to the woman's shoulders. A flowing white and pink dress was draped around her slender, yet curvy body. Simply gold bracelets and necklaces were painted on her as well. He moved closer to the writing carved along the edges of the carved painting.

_Teana, first and only bride of Pharaoh _(scratched out).

Yami's eyes traveled back up to the woman's –Teana's- face. Another name began to swirl and mix with Teana's as hazy memories came back to him of a childhood friend from another life time. He swallowed heavily.

'_Anzu…'_

**X**

Yuugi's head jerked up when he heard the clicking of several pairs of shoes. Anzu's parents and the doctor walked into the waiting room and Yuugi jumped up. Jonouchi and Honda had still not returned.

Anzu's mother smiled at Yuugi. "Thank you again, Yuugi."

He walked closer to them. "How's Anzu?"

Anzu's mother smiled brighter. "She's doing fine. And, she's asking for you."

Yuugi's eyes widened slightly. He turned to the doctor. "Is it okay for me to see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course. We'll keep her the rest of the night and release her in the morning or afternoon. Just don't take too long."

Anzu's parents said their goodbyes and headed out of the hospital. Yuugi turned back to the doctor, blushing. "Sensei-sama, Anzu wanted to know if…if Johnny had _touched _her…" Yuugi trailed off. He felt the spirit make his presence known again.

The doctor placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and led him towards Anzu's room. "That was one of the first things her parents asked me to look into. And the answer is no. It seems that you got there just in time. Another few minutes and Anzu would have been in trouble."

Yuugi chewed his lip again. It hadn't really been he who had saved Anzu and he was getting all of the credit. Regardless, it was a relief to know that Anzu had not had everything precious stolen from her. The doctor stopped Yuugi outside of her room and knocked on the door gently. When they heard Anzu's soft voice, the doctor opened the door for Yuugi and pushed him in gently; closing the door behind him after telling them a nurse would be by in a few minutes.

Anzu sat propped up by several crisp pillows. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a bandage covered her forehead. She smiled at Yuugi. "Yuugi."

Yuugi grinned crookedly and rushed to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Anzu frowned. "If someone asks me that one more time, I might scream." She raised a brow at Yuugi and a moment later, both she and Yuugi were giggling.

Yami separated from Yuugi's body in his spirit form and watched them from the corner. Teana and Yami. Anzu and Yuugi. Yami felt a pang in where his heart should be at seeing his futuristic self interact with his –their- soul mate. Now that Yami knew the truth about Anzu, he longed to take over Yuugi's body and…and what? Tell her that he was in love with her? Tell her that they were soul mates? No. That would be stealing Yuugi's happiness from him. And Anzu had said before that they were "just friends."

No matter how much it pained him, he could never tell Anzu the truth. Yuugi wanted her and she was destined to be with Yuugi. His time with her had come and gone three millennia ago. It was time for him to move on and allow her to be with who she wanted. Even if she did not love him, he would take any part of her life that she was willing to give him. Even if it was "just friendship."

Yami focused again on the two friends when Anzu's laughter died away. "What's wrong, Anzu?" Yuugi whispered, worried.

Anzu's fists tightened their hold on her thin blanket. "Yuugi…did you hear everything that Yami and I said?"

Yuugi glanced down and blushed lightly. "Most of it. Why?"

Anzu closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Yuugi. "Is he…are you…mad at me?"

Yuugi and Yami lurched forward in surprise. "Mad? Why would either of us be mad at you?" Yuugi asked, astonished.

Anzu looked into his childlike violet eyes. "Well…on the ambulance…when we almost kissed. And I pushed Yami away."

They both blushed and looked away from each other. Yami continued to watch Anzu's every movement. A few moments passed before Yuugi spoke again.

"We're not mad, Anzu." He told her softly.

Anzu smiled slightly. "Really?"

Yuugi nodded and returned her smile. "Yeah."

Anzu returned her gaze to her lap. "Yuugi…it's not that I didn't want to kiss Yami. It's just that I was worried how you would feel about it, seeing as it's your body and all. And I didn't want to steal your first kiss the way mine was stolen. And Yami has to focus on saving the world. I didn't want to mess things up anymore."

Yuugi's face darkened. "How did you know I haven't been kissed?"

Anzu raised an incredulous brow at Yuugi and eyed him. "Yuugi, I'm your best friend. I know more about you than you do."

Yuugi laughed nervously. "Well…I could have this whole other secret life you don't know about."

"Yuugi…you do have a 'whole other secret life' I don't really know about. Yami." She reminded him gently.

Yuugi snorted. "Touché." The teens lapsed back into silence. Yuugi spoke up again. "Anzu, I'm sorry Yami and I didn't get to you faster. We could have saved you from getting so badly hurt."

Anzu sighed and shrugged. "If I wasn't so weak, none of this would have happened. My cuts and sprung ankle were a lesson to me."

"What? Never walk home alone after a date?" He asked.

She laughed. "Partially. But mostly, that I need to carry mace with me and learn to defend myself. Guess I'll sign up for some self defense lessons."

Yuugi gently took her hand, intertwining their fingers. He blushed as he stared down at their hands. "Anzu, you're perfect the way you are. You don't need to take any lessons. Besides, next time, Yami or I will walk you home."

Anzu smiled kindly. "Next time? Mutou Yuugi. Are you asking me on a date?"

He glanced back into her sapphire eyes. "Well…the spirit enjoyed today and it helped him learn about his past. So…I guess I am."

"Well, next time, we're not going to the arcade." They both laughed cheerfully.

Their laughter slowly died away as they gazed into each others eyes. They slowly inched closer to each other. In the corner, Yami tensed. As their lids began to droop, Yami quickly fused back into Yuugi. Yuugi felt Yami join him, but didn't stop him as they began to slowly transition. Yami stopped the transformation just before he completely took over, allowing them to be in a state of in-between. They both were in control. They both could feel.

Meaning, it was both Yuugi and Yami that Anzu softly pressed her lips to. As their lips moved in a dance as old as time, Anzu moved closer to Yuugi; tangling her thin fingers into his wild locks.

Yuugi and Yami both felt a sense of peace flow through them, followed by tiny electric shocks. They tightened their hold on Anzu's hand and their free hand went to the back of her head to hold her closer.

When they parted, it was only because they needed air. Anzu panted lightly as she gazed into Yuugi's oddly colored crimson-violet eyes. "Yuugi?"

"Anzu?" Yuugi's voice was distorted. It was both innocently childlike, and sensually deep. He coughed lightly and spoke again. "Yeah?" It was the smaller voice that spoke to her this time.

Anzu tilted her head to the side. "First of all, I'm sorry about that. And second of all, which of you did I kiss?

Yuugi's face tinted pink. "It's okay, Anzu. I would rather my first kiss be with you than anyone else."

"Well, then we'll say that was just as friends, Yuugi. Just so that we both could get it out of the way. I'm going to pretend that that was mine." She looked at him through her lashes. "You didn't answer my second question."

"Uh…"

_**'Just tell her it was you.' **_Yami insisted.

_'But, that would be lying…'_

_**'It's better that way, Yuugi. Anzu and I are just friends.' **_Yami faded away into the puzzle.

"It was me. Yami was doing something in his mind room." Yuugi said hurriedly.

Anzu pursed her lips. "I can tell when you're lying to me, Yuugi. But, if that's what you say happened, then that's what happened. After all, we're all friends here."

Yuugi's eyes were wide as he nodded slowly. "Yeah…friends."

The door opened then and a nurse popped her head in. "Anzu-chan, it's time for your friend to leave."

They nodded and the nurse left, leaving the door open. Anzu smiled at Yuugi. "Thanks again, guys."

Yuugi grinned. "Goodnight, Anzu." He began to head towards the door.

"Goodnight, Yuugi. Goodbye, Pharaoh." Anzu called tenderly.

Yuugi stopped. He slowly turned to face Anzu and the Yuugi that Anzu looked upon was Yami Yuugi. His crimson eyes held back his emotions as he stared at her through his blonde fringe.

"Farewell, Anzu-chan."

Anzu nodded as Yami turned away and left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. Anzu leaned back against her pillows.

_'I want to be more than just friends with you…Yami.'_

**X**

Yami faded back into his mind room as Yuugi began the walk home, after learning that Honda and Jonouchi had left, saying they would be back in the morning to see Anzu. Yuugi jabbed his hands into his pockets as he thought back to the kiss he had shared with Anzu.

He wanted to be more than friends with Anzu…and he had a gut feeling that Yami did, too. He sighed and looked up towards the star covered sky.

_'Anzu…'_

**X**

Yami stood in the room from before. His crimson eyes narrowed sadly as he stared up at the image of the girl he had loved in another lifetime. The girl he could never have in this lifetime…

_'Anzu…'_

A single tear escaped his eye and cut a path down his cheek before dropping to the ancient floor, sparkling in the dim light before exploding into millions of micro sized droplets. He turned on his heel and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

The last of the light faded from the room. Taking with it the image of a young, tall, tanned Pharaoh with sharply spiked hair standing beside a girl who could be considered the beauty of the Nile.

**End**

* * *

><p>I'm a Vanishshipper. Can you tell? Review please.<p>

~Azarath101


End file.
